Puppy love
by VoidWalker1101
Summary: Hey guys. you know im not good at summaries but here we go. this is a Winnie x OC story where he finds a hurt 'wolf' in the woods and fixes her wounds. Eventually, him and Winnie run away and have many adventures along the way.
1. The day my life changed forever

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Hotel Transylvania. If i did there would be a third movie about Dennis and Winnie's kid/Kids.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys so i recently watched Hotel Transylvania 2 and officially loved it. As I watched I saw a special connection between Winnie and Dennis as she called him her Zing more than once. But this is not a Winnie x Dennis, it is Winnie x OC, because everybody loves Winnie. I will give the OC a name so if you want a Winnie x reader just replace that name with your own. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Jordan's POV (OC) Age 6**

It was a rather slow day at home as there was nothing to do. I've tried everything and nothing seemed to work, video games, talking to people, even simpler things such as drawing or reading, but alas, nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, i had a feeling that i should just go outside and do something, so that I did. I decided to go into the woods beside my house that I hadn't explored in forever. As I was walking, I heard a High-Pitched groan. Thinking nothing of it except that it was the wind, i ignored it and walked on to find something to do. Not a minute later, i had heard it again, but noticed there was not even a breeze. I feared the worst instantly and climbed a tree to see if i could spot the source of the noise. I finally got to the top of the tree and looked around. Not a mile away there was what looked like a small puppy sitting on a stump holding it's side. at closer look i noticed a darker tent to the ground below it, realizing what it was, I climbed down the tree and ran into the direction I saw it. I got to the clearing, and as I looked I noticed that it was not a puppy, it was a small girl. But... wait... it's not a girl either. as realization dawned on me, I became astounded. I had heard of creatures like her before, but never in my life had I thought I would eventually see one. This girl was a small werewolf looking about my age. She slowly woke up and saw me standing there. Jumping back she glared at me, but soon winced in pain at the sudden movement. I started to come forwards to see if she was alright as she started growling at me. I finally spoke to her as to try and calm her down. " It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, you're already hurt and if we don't take care of that gash soon it could get worse" I looked at her and noticed she was debating whether she should trust me or not. Finally she straightened up in acceptance, but suddenly collapsed again. she had passed out. As I carried her back to my house, I contemplated whether I should tell my parents or not. Finally I came to the decision that they don't need to hear about it as I remembered that they weren't the biggest fans of monsters. Now came the problem of how to sneak her into my room without them finding out.

 **[][][]TIME SKIP[][][]**

Finally arriving back at my house, I decided on climbing through the window and hiding her in my bed. Going into the pantry to collect alcohol and gauze to clean and bandage her mysterious wound. I came back into my room to find her wide awake and looking around. As she heard me come in, she looked at me and gained a look of fear. I approached her slowly as not to startle her and spoke to try and convince her I am a friend. " It's okay, I'm not going to harm you, I promise." " how can I trust you. I just met you and I don't even know your name yet." Was her cautious reply. " Jordan Sanderson. " Confident she would trust me. As she looked at me contemplating once again. finally she nodded her head. As i started to come towards her, she looked at me silently warning me to be careful. " Don't worry, im just going to clean and bandage your wound." As she lightened up, I went forward and opened the alcohol, pouring some onto a cotton cloth. carefully, as not to cause her more pain, I moved her fur aside to access the wound a bit better. " This may sting a little." I said feeling sorry, i rubbed the alcohol on the wound as she let out a surprised yelp. I hurriedly pulled the bed sheets over her and put a pillow on top of her making it look more natural. "Jordan what was that sound?" questioned my mother as she looked into my room. "Nothing, I just stubbed my toe on my dresser." Coming up with an excuse on the fly is really hard. " Oh, well as long as you're okay." Was all i heard as she walked out of the room. Pulling the bed sheets back I saw the girl lying there fallen asleep again. I smiled and carefully wrapped the gauze around her side as not to wake her up. I smiled and pulled the covers back over her as I fell asleep along side her. I woke up in the morning with a yawn. I looked around and saw the girl laying beside me looking up at me. startled, i jumped back and fell off the bed hitting my head. laying on the ground holding my head, I groaned in pain. " Holy rabies are you okay." said a startled were-girl. " Yeah I'm fine, but are you?" "Yeah I'm fine." As i started to get up, offered her hand to help me up. accepting her hand she started to pull me up, but ended up being pulled down on top of me. Closing my eyes and bracing for impact, i suddenly felt how very light she was... and, soft. I thought blushing. suddenly she looked at me and we both started laughing. All of a sudden, something horrible happened. My mother walked in and saw her on top of me, and werewolf on top of a human. hugging. My mothers surprised look told it all. As she called my dad, i looked at the girl horrified. as we got up I whispered into her ear. "when i say, run, you run." nodding in understanding, she looked at me with teary eyes as i went to create an opening. walking up to my mother, I looked her dead in the eyes and yelled, " **RUN** " As the girl started running, i pushed my mother out of the way and ran along side her eventually jumping out the window and running into the woods, eventually appearing in the same clearing i had found her in. " why did we have to run" she said all too innocently. thinking about my words, i carefully said. " She would have killed you." As she looked at me with now fearful eyes, she suddenly jumped at me engulfing me in a hug. " you saved me again." she had trembled with doubt in her voice. As i hugged her i couldn't help but to think again at how soft she was. blushing at my own thoughts, I quietly asked what her name was. "Winnie" she said in a sweet voice.

 **WELP GUYS thats all for this first chapter. sorry if it's a bit on the short side. anyways. hope you enjoyed it. and Dennis will be implemented later on.**


	2. The Attack

**Disclaimer: Still no Transylvania 3, Still no ownership.**

 **Authors Note: hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I Thank the people who reviewed and special thanks to Super Saiyan CJ who was the first one to review barely an hour after it was posted, but hope you enjoyed it because i know i enjoyed righting it. anyways, on with the story.**

 **Recap of the last chapter:**

 **"I saw a small... Girl?"**

 **"Let me just bandage your wound."**

 **"When I say run, you run.'**

 **"My names Winnie."**

 **CURRENT CHAPTER.**

As she told me her name i couldn't help but smile. she sounded so sweet and, dare I say, cute. " So what do we do now?" she had said interrupting my thoughts. As i thought about what our next move would be, my attention was drawn to a loud howl in the woods. Winnie had a look of fear and longing come over her face at the same time, confusing me, and worrying me as well. As i turned around I saw a small animal dart at me and tackle me to the ground, causing me to yelp. As I scrambled to get him off of me a compilation of things happened. First the animal slashed his claws across my chest causing me to scream in pain as Winnie was yelling and tears were rolling down her face. Finally, I heard a high pitched whistle and as i looked up i saw a fully grown werewolf approaching Winnie. Fearing that he would attack her, I pushed off the smaller animal and ran in between Winnie and the werewolf. Looking down at me, the Werewolf slaps me away and raises his arms to Winnie and... hugs her. with a look of surprise on my face, I ask the question im sure everyone was thinking. " whats going on hear, why did i get attacked, and why is the attacker hugging Winnie?" as everyone looks at me it was explained. apparently the animal that attacked me was Winnie's brother and the one that hugged her was her father. After everything was explained, Winnie and I tell her father what happened. Thankfully he was kind and decided to take me with him back to their "home". And so we departed on the journey to Winnie's family and friends.

 **Hey guys. sorry this chapter is extremely extremely extremely short. i just felt that i needed to progress the story a bit farther and give a little foreshadowing of what will be happening later in the story. more coming later. thanks for reading so far and bye for now.**


End file.
